The present invention relates to a device for assisting in removing an electrical plug from an electrical outlet. The invention has particular but not exclusive application in the removal of heavy-duty 200V-type plugs of various designs and configurations from 200V outlets of the type used for heavy duty and commercial appliances, equipment and tools, such as dryers, deep fat fryers and manufacturing equipment that require 220V current to operate. These plugs have three prongs that fit into complementary holes in the outlet. Due to their length and dimensions they typically are tightly held in the outlet and are by design difficult to remove. In many instances the plug is made of a smooth plastic material without surface features that permit a user to obtain a firm secure grip on the plug. The user may, therefore, insert some object such as a knife blade or screwdriver between the plug and the outlet in an effort to pry the plug out of the outlet, or may curl the fingers of the hand under the plug as it pulls away from the outlet in order to obtain a better grip.
Either approach may result in an electrical shock or even electrocution, particularly if the user is not grounded and is standing on a damp surface.